Egil Tynæs
__INDEX__ Egil Kristian Tynæs (* 12. August 1941 in Lillehammer; † 2. Juni 2004 in Badghis, Afghanistan) war ein norwegischer anthroposophischer Arzt, leitender Mediziner an der Notfallstation Bergen und Mitarbeiter im humanitären Hilfswerk. Am 2. Juni 2004 fielen Tynæs und vier andere seines Teams, Afghanis Fasil Ahmad und Besmillah, die Belgierin Helene de Beir und der Holländer Willem Kwint in Badghis in Afghanistan einem Überfall zum Opfer während einem Einsatz für Médecins Sans Frontières.Tribute to Egil Tynæs Tidsskrift for den Norske Lægeforen Nr. 15 – 12. August 2004 abgerufen am 2014.11.13 Kindheit und Studium Egil wurde 1941 in Lillehammer geboren. Seine Eltern hatten Deutschland verlassen nachdem die Bedingungen für die anthroposophische Arbeit und deren medizinische Ausbildung immer schwieriger wurden bis sie schließlich ganz verboten wurde. Da aber sein Vater aus Deutschland stammte, wurde er in den Militärdienst an der Ostfront eingezogen, wo er dann 1943 in der Ukraine gefallen ist. Er verzichtete darauf, nach Schweden zu fliehen weil er gegen seiner verbleibenden Familie in Deutschland Repressalien befürchtete. Nach dem Krieg zogen Egil und seine Mutter, Sissi Tynæs von Lillehammer nach Bergen wo sie sie sich initiativ an der Arbeit Rudolf Steiners engagiert hat. Jörgen Smit war der Patenonkel und Klassenlehrer Egils an der https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudolf_Steinerskolen_i_Bergen Rudolf Steinerskolen i Bergen.Nekrolog – Antroposofi i Norge N. 3-2004 Herbst Nachrichtenblatt der Anthroposophischen Gesellschaft in Norwegen] Die Oberstufe absolvierte Egil in Bergen. Schon in frühster Jugend hat er sich für eine Laufbahn als Mediziner entschlossen und studierte, wie mancher in dieser Zeit, in Münster, Deutschland, wo er 1970 als Arzt promovierte. Im Laufe seiner Studienzeit hatte er auch Erfahrungen an einem biodynamischen Hof und einer Camphill-Gemeinschaft in Wales gesammelt. Danach wurde er Assistent in der Anästhesiologie am Århus Universitätskrankenhaus und beim Amtssygehus in Skanderborg, Dänemark. Es war auch in Dänemark das er seine künftige Frau Kirsten traf und Vater wurde von drei gemeinsamen Töchtern wie auch Stiefvater von ihren beiden älteren Töchtern. Seine Beschäftigung mit der anthroposophischen Medizin führten ihn jedoch in die chirurgische Abteilung des Gemeinnützigen Gemeinschaftskrankenhaus Herdecke, ein Krankenhaus das gegründet und entwickelt wurde um eine akademische, universitäre Umgebung zu schaffen wo der Beitrag der Geisteswissenschaft zur Heilkunst integriert und ausgebaut werden konnte. Die Zentralgestalt dieser Arbeit war der Mediziner Dr. Gerhard Kienle. Wegen einer Tuberkulose und musste er nach zwei Jahren Arbeit seine Stelle kündigen. Die Arbeit in Norwegen Die Familie zog nach Bergen, wo Egil eine Praxis für die anthroposophische Medizin eröffnete. Daneben war er Schularzt der Waldorfschule Bergen und mit dem heilpädagogischen Heim Rostadheimen verbunden. Anfang der 90’er Jahre fuhren Kirsten und er nach Georgien während einem Jahr um die georgischen Kollegen beim Aufbau eines Therapeutikums zu unterstützen. Hier erkrankte er nochmals ernsthaft an einer Tuberkulose, entschloss sich, seine Praxis zu schließen, sich als Spezialist in der internen Medizin umzuschulen und einen Posten als leitender Arzt an Bergens Notfallstation anzunehmen. Er wurde von seinen Kollegen an der Klinik hoch geschätzt sowohl für seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten wie auch seine menschlich-sozialen Kompetenzen in der Zusammenarbeit. Manche Menschen sich trafen sich im Haus von Egil und Kristen, wo sie vor allem auch Studiengruppen in anthroposophischer Medizin organisierten. Er war einer der Mitbegründer der norwegischen Vereinigung für anthroposophische Medizin und ein Brückenbauer und Geburtshelfer für die jüngere Ärztegeneration. Egil fühlte sich immer dort hingezogen wo der Bedarf anderer Menschen am dringlichsten war - moderne Leprakranke, Drogensüchtige oder Frauen in Afghanistan. Er reiste weit umher um Menschen in der Inuit Arktis und Grönland, wie auch Afghanistan zu behandeln. Auftrag und Tod in Afghanistan Als 62-jähriger Großvater entschied sich Egil Tynæs ein zweites Mal nach Afghanistan zurückzukehren. Der Bericht Médecins Sans Frontières, mit welcher Organisation er als Freiwilliger wirkte, besagt “Afghanistan ist weder sicher noch stabil”; die Autos humanitärer Organisationen sind angehalten und beschossen worden” Ein Ingenieur beim Roten Kreuz, Ricardo Munguia, wurde zuletzt im März 2003 kaltblütig ermordet. Es wurde aber Afghanistan von MSF als genau die Stelle identifiziert, wo der dringendste Bedarf für die Fähigkeiten Dr. Tynæs bestand, besonders in der Behandlung von Tuberkulose. Er fand den Einsatz richtig und schrieb: “diejenigen unter uns, die im wohlhabenden Teil der Welt leben haben eine Verantwortung denen gegenüber, die in Armut leben und benachteiligt sind.” Er kannte die Lage nachdem er mit der Schweizerischen Branche von MSF fünf Monate in Baharak, Afghanistan in 2002 verbracht hatte. Egil konnte Vertrauen bei den Patienten und der lokalen Bevölkerung erwecken auch unter den kulturellen und sprachlichen Unterschiedlichkeiten. Zwei mal so alt wie jeder Andere im Team, wirkten seine grauen Haare und Bart bekannt und beruhigend in ihren Treffen mit den Dorfältesten. Nach seinem Einsatz mit MSF Schweiz in Baharak, eine Stadt im nördlichen Afghanistan, kehrte er 2003 zurück nach Norwegen und wirkte beim Aufbau der norwegischen MSF mit, währendem er auf seine nächste Berufung wartete. Sie kam ein Jahr darauf, nochmals in Afghanistan, aber diesmal in der Badghis Region im Nordwesten. Die niederländische Abteilung von MSF brauchte seine Dienste um ein lokales Tuberkuloseprogramm einzuleiten, zu allgemeinen ärztlichen Aufgaben und um lokales Pflegepersonal der Betreibung primärer Gesundheitsversorgungskliniken zu trainieren. Bis Juni 20014 hatte das MSF-Team in Badghis eine Polyklinik aufgebaut, die monatlich über 1000 Patienten versorgten. Das TB-Programm behandelte 45 Patienten, die Anzahl nahm laufend zu und eine Mutter- und Babyklinik war entstanden. Der Einsatz kam damit zu Ende, das Team glücklich, seine Aufgabe in Afghanistan erfolgreich erfüllt zu haben. Am folgenden Tag auf einer dem Polyklinik naheliegenden Straße, wurde der Land Cruiser in dem sie fuhren von Geschützfeuer und Granaten angegriffen. Dr. Tynæs und die vier anderen im MSF-Personal kamen dabei ums Leben.Obituary Egil Kristian Tynæs by Tony Sheldon The BMJ abgerufen am 2014.11.13 Weblinks * Drept på oppdragets aller siste dag - Dagbladet Utenriks ret 2014.11.19 * Sørger over venn og læremester ROY HILMAR SVENDSEN 04.jun. 2004 Bergens Tidende ret 2014.11.19 * HEALTH HERO: MÉDECINS SANS FRONTIÈRES by Josh from Millbrook - Myhero retrieved 2014.11.19 * Wir Gedenken der Ermordung unserer fünf Kollegen 02.06.2005 Geoff Prescott - Medecins sans frontieres ret 2014.11.19 * Plaque in memory of Besmillah, Fazil Ahmad, Pim Kwint, Egil Tynaes, Helene de Bier in the British Cemetery, Kabul, Afghanistan ret 2014.11.19 Referenzen ---- ---- Kategorie:Anthroposoph Kategorie:Allgemeinmediziner Kategorie:Mordopfer Kategorie:Hilfsarbeitskraft Kategorie:Geboren 1941 Kategorie:Gestorben 2004 Kategorie:Mann